As Dead As His Love Life
by bucktooth22
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel, mysterious wanderors find their way to Dean and Sam's safehouse. zombie apocalypse au destiel sabriel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Dean sat in the living-room next to Sam. Shotgun across his lap, facing the door, blanket around his shoulders, he tried to shut out the sounds of the dead as they moaned outside. Sam was sleeping, curled up like a cat on the rug next to him. Dean never wanted Sam to grow up in a world like this, but he supposed it was better than the alternative. Their mother died before the apocalypse, spared the hell that was the living dead. But her death lead to their father becoming a survivalist. And in this fashion, he raised his sons to survive. Dean had tried to shield his little brother from that life, but then the world ended and it became necessary.

"Hello?" A voice asked from the other side of the door. Dean scrambled to douse the lamp and shake his brother awake. "Is there someone in there?" Dean snuck over to the door and peeked through the peephole. The man on the other side looked...human. Living, breathing, his eyes were blue and his skin was not decayed. Behind him was a shorter man who looked equally alive.

"Just kick the door down." The shorter man huffed.

"That would compromise the integrity. Those inside could be put in danger by-"

"Shut up and knock again. I saw the light go out so they know we're here."

Dean looked at Sam and held his finger to his lips. Sam nodded and shrank back from the door into the shadows of the house.

"Who are you?" Dean growled softly through the door.

"Just travelers seeking shelter from the dead." The blue eyed one said.

"Find a house shut the door." Dean said.

"Look, I'm thinking you got two maybe three in there, you need the numbers. Let us in or we'll let ourselves in" the shorter one said toeing the door.

"You so much as flick this door and I'll kill you." Dean snarled.

"Please help us before they see us." The blue eyed one said.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was small as he stuck his head out of the kitchen. Dean gave him the shut-up-glare. "Let them in." Sam said more firmly.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean growled. The look on Sam's little bitch face annoyed Dean to no end, but he knew there was no fighting it. Angrily he unlocked the door, grabbed the blue eyed one by the front of his shirt, and yanked him inside. The other followed and the door was quickly shut and locked once more.

"Please don't be so rough with my little brother." The shorter one said sharply to Dean.

"Sh" Dean said waving them off as he watched carefully through the peephole.

"Sam, kitchen now." Dean said softly, hands tightening around the weapon in his hands.

"C'mon guys." Sam said waving the two newcomers to the kitchen. Dean stared out at the fucked up world, at the dead as they sniffed and shuffled up to the door, bumping off it and meandering off in a different direction. When he was satisfied they were safe he went into the kitchen. He lit a lantern and Sam lit the others.

"Names, ages, how many zombies you've killed, what use you are to us, why we should trust you. Now." Dean growled.

"My name is Castiel, this is my brother Gabriel. I am twenty, he is twenty three." The blue eyed one said. Dean was finally seeing them in proper light. Castiel was about Dean's height with black hair and blue eyes, his skin was pale and his eyes were tired. Gabriel had golden hair and matching eyes.

"What uses we are to you, well, let's see...while you and your itty bitty little baby out there seem to have things under control, maybe an extra couple eyes and hands working for you may help." Gabriel said.

"Being honest Gabriel, we would not trust them if the situation were reversed, so we must be understanding to their suspicion." Castiel said.

"How many dead have you ganked?" Sam asked peeking in from the living-room.

"Sam! Watch the door!" Dean snapped.

"Two." Gabriel said.

"None." Castiel said.

"Now how about you and little Sam answer." Gabe smirked.

"No. You two go upstairs with Sam. Get some sleep." Dean said. They complied and he went to where Sam was sitting, eyes drooping, looking like he was about to fall asleep. "Go upstairs with them. I know you're tired, but please watch them. Just keep an eye on 'em. Kay kid?" Dean said ruffling his hair. Sam nodded sleepily and handed Dean the gun before shuffling upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Morning dawned and Castiel was the first to come downstairs.

"Good morning." Castiel said as he went into the kitchen.

"Morning Cas. Whatcha lookin for?" Dean asked.

"Breakfast." Castiel said returning to the living-room where Dean was camped.

"Well you and your brother can split a granola bar for breakfast. For dinner the four of us will have a can of beans." Dean said.

"That seems fair." Cas said taking the granola bar Dean handed him. "But you have yet to introduce yourself."

"Dean, twenty." Dean said.

"Dean?" Sam came shuffling down the stairs.

"C'mere kid." Dean said handing Sam a granola bar.

"I have one for you too Gabriel." Cas said offering his brother his half.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean lied. Sam shrugged and began eating. Cas looked at Dean for a moment.

"So what do we do all day?" Gabe asked flopping down next to the rest of them.

"We can go around and introduce ourselves." Sam offered.

"I'm Gabe, I'm 23, pansexual, and love sweets." Gabe said grinning at Sam.

"I am Castiel. I am 20 years old, and I like red meat." Cas said blushing.

"Dean, 20, I like pie." Dean said willing his stomach not to grumble at the thought.

"I'm Sam, I'm 18 and I wanted to be a lawyer." Sam said.

"So now what?" Gabe asked looking at Dean.

"Now, I think two of us should go on a food run. Sam, you're staying here. Which one of you wants to go with me?" Dean asked looking at Gabe and Cas.

"Cassie boy, you're up." Gabe said patting his brother on the back.

"It's a stealth mission so we'll go now before everything wakes up." Dean said standing. "Sam, hold down the fort. You know the drill."

"Anything comes through the door shoot first ask questions later, head shots only no wasting bullets, and if you're not back in twenty four hours I move to a different house." Sam said.

"Good." Dean said picking up the gun and going to the door. "Cas, you ready?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean." Cas said. And with that they left. They moved quietly, stealth their main objective. Cas followed Dean, keeping an eye out for anything behind them while Dean lead, gun at the ready. It was about three hours before they got where they were going. Dean motioned for Cas to get in the car. They sunk down into the car and Dean drove them the rest of the way. The place was silent as they walked in. "Stay close." Dean whispered as he slunk through the aisles, not touching anything. When they made it back to the front Dean looked at Cas like he was appraising something. "Get a cart, grab everything." Dean said before going back outside. Dean drove through the already shattered glass doors and popped the trunk. They loaded the car up with everything they could find and then hopped back in. Dean drove them back to the house in silence. "Sam, guard. Gabe, Cas, unpack, the car." Dean said handing Sam the gun as the three unpacked the car.

When they finally finished unpacking the car Dean put it back where they'd found it and snuck back to the house.

"Dean-o, Sammy and I came up with a game to pass the time." Gabe said. "You and Cassie wanna play?" Gabe asked.

"No. I'm going to sleep. Sam, kill them if they try anything." Dean said giving Sam a hard stare before going up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

The next day came and went, they sat on the roof for a bit and the three played their new game while Dean sat out. And the day turned to night and Dean was in the living room, one lantern and a shotgun keeping him company through the night. Until a sleepy boy shuffled down the stairs. Rubbing his blue eyes he came to sit next to Dean. His hair was askew and he looked exhausted, but he sat up with Dean, not saying anything all night. When morning came Sam and Gabe came down the stairs and once again the day began. Dean and Cas slept and so it went. "What's your favorite color?" Dean asked after a week and a half. Castiel blinked slowly and looked over at Dean.

"Green." Cas said softly.

"I dated a girl once who said that was the first thing you needed to know if you wanted to be friends with someone." Dean said smiling softly.

"Not name?" Cas asked.

"Nope." Dean chuckled.

"Well then what's your favorite color?" Cas asked.

"Blue." Dean said wistfully.

"Are we friends now?" Cas asked.

"I guess so." He said.

"Then would it be polite for me to ask why you do not eat breakfast?" Castiel looked searchingly into Dean's eyes.

"No it would not be." Dean growled warningly. Castiel lowered his gaze, understanding he'd overstepped. They spent the rest of the night in silence and when morning came and Dean handed out breakfast and Cas broke off his half of his granola bar and then broke that in half while Sam and Gabe were in the kitchen.

"Breakfast." Cas said handing the small bit of granola bar to Dean.

"What's this?" Dean asked looking at it amused. "I already ate." Dean said.

"I've been with you this whole time." Cas said still trying to get Dean to take it.

"If you don't eat it you won't have enough energy for-"

"And if you don't eat you'll die, and then who will look after Sam?" Cas said frowning. He pressed the bit of oats into Dean's hand. Dean sighed and ate it begrudgingly. "Thank you." Castiel said smiling.

"What's going on in here? You two crazy kids." Gabe said walking in and putting an arm around each boy.

"Just breakfast Gabriel." Cas said blushing.

"You eat all yours Sammy?" Gabe asked looking at the youngest of their party. He nodded. "Good, gotta energize for our run today." Gabe said causing Sam's eyes to go wide and flick to Dean.

"What was that?" Dean growled.

"Gabe says we need some supplies and knows a place nearby." Sam said weakly.

"Well then Gabe and I can go." Dean said.

"Sorry Dean-o, but I don't trust you. Your cute little brother though, I'd trust him with my life, and a few other things if ya know what I mean." Gabriel said grinning.

"Well then Cas and I can go." Dean said.

"I apologize Dean, but I do not pay attention to where we go or how we get places, I simply follow my brother." Cas said, eyes downcast as if ashamed.

"Then Gabe can go alone." Dean growled stomping upstairs. He crawled into a bed that was not his, under a roof that he had not grown up looking at, surrounded by people who were foreign to him. A soft knock at the door and Cas's head appeared.

"May I come in?" Cas asked. Dean sat up in bed and sighed heavily, but waved Cas in. Cas walked carefully, sure of each step and then sat softly on the corner of the bed. He said nothing for a long time, simply sitting there looking down. "Dean, do you trust me?" Cas asked finally.

"I barely know you." Dean said.

"That does not answer the question." Cas said turning to look at Dean.

"I-I guess so." Dean said softening under Cas's stare.

"Then you must allow Sam to go with Gabriel."

"How do those two things relate?" Dean asked.

"I know my brother, and I know he would never let anything happen to Sam. Trust me when I tell you that my brother would die before he let something happen to Sam." Cas said putting a hand on Dean's knee.

"Alright." Dean sighed heavily. "But something happens to Sammy-"

"He won't." Gabe said from the doorway. Cas retracted his hand and blushed. "How could I let something happen to this cute little face?" Gabe asked putting an arm around Sam who was much taller than him.

Sam and Gabe set off, their journey for some unknown supplies Gabe refused to divulge, was beginning. Dean felt anxious about it, but Cas took Dean's hand and offered him an it'll-be-ok-smile and gave him a soft squeeze.

"So should we take turns staying up to guard?" Cas asked as they sat in the living-room.

"I'll take first watch." Dean said. "I'll wake you when it's your turn." Cas nodded and laid out on the couch. The day seemed to drag on, Dean was exhausted and starving, but he rubbed his eyes and willed his stomach into silence. The sun set and Cas woke, mumbling something about dinner.

"Crack open a can of beans." Dean said.

"You were supposed to wake me." Castiel said frowning at Dean.

"I was going to but you looked so cute all tucked in like that." Dean teased. The blush on Cas's face made Dean blush and they said nothing more as they shared a can of beans.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

When Dean woke up it was to a noise. The door was open and Cas was laying on the ground. Next to him was a dead body. He leveled his gun and shot it in the head as it began moving to Cas. He rushed over and dragged Cas deeper into the living-room and shut the door. He looked over Cas, pulse, breathing, bite in his arm. Dean hurried to push up the sleeve of the sweatshirt to find various scars surrounding the fresh bite mark. He pulled the sweatshirt off him completely, and his shirt followed suit. Maneuvering the limp body was challenging, its malleable limbs not offering any help. Cuts, burns, bites, he had scars all over. Groaning Cas's eyes blinked open hazily. His eyes found Dean hovering over him with an expression equal parts worry and disgust. His hand went to his head where he had a bump from hitting the floor. He saw his bare arm, scarred and pale and his eyes followed it to see he had been undressed in his unconscious state.

"Cas-" Dean began.

"Y-you did this to me?" Cas asked as he grabbed his shirt and hid his bare chest.

"I didn't mean to-" Dean tried.

"I-I have to-" Cas trailed off as he grabbed his sweatshirt and shirt and rushed upstairs. Dean moved the body outside and cleaned the brain off the wall before he went upstairs to check on Cas.

"I figure all those bite marks are from the dead." Dean said. "So...what? You're immune?" Dean asked as he walked in the room. Cas wasn't there. He went to the bathroom and found the door locked. "Cas?" He knocked on the door. "Cas we need to talk. Open the door." Dean knocked harder. "Open the door or I'll kick it in Cas!" Dean pounded on the door.

"Please leave me Dean." Cas said softly.

"No. We need to talk _now_." Dean growled. Cas finally, slowly, moved to open the door. He had his shirt and sweatshirt back on and had a comforter wrapped around him. "Now answer me. Are you immune?" Dean asked grabbing Cas by the arm roughly.

"Dean, you're hurting me." Cas said grimacing and trying to get out of Dean's grasp

"Answer me." Dean growled.

"A bite doesn't turn me, Dean." Cas said softly.

"Then you'll live." Dean looked so relieved pulling Cas into a hug. He hugged Cas for a long time, and didn't let go until Cas melted in his arms and hugged him back. "Who hurt you?" Dean asked finally. He sat on the toilet and Cas sat on the side of the bathtub. "Where did you get the rest of the scars?"

"Here, there, I have been many places and met many people." Cas said vaguely.

"D-did Gabe ever-"

"No, Dean." A low voice came from the door. Gabe's eyes were like fire threatening to consume Dean who let go of Cas and stepped back. "And the fact that you would think that...I ought to kill you where you stand." Gabe snarled viciously.

"Gabe-" Sam's voice was small.

"C'mon Cas, we're going. Sam, you coming or staying?" Gabe asked turning to Sam who looked heartbroken as he looked between Gabe and Dean.

"S-Sorry Gabe." Sam murmured.

"Fine." Gabe snapped dragging Cas out of the room and the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

The food lasted longer, the days grew quieter, Sam grew distant, Dean seemed eternally angry, things got worse. Dean ate less than ever, slept less, and snapped at Sam if he ever tried to start conversation. Sam slept more, and spent more time staring out windows.

"He was my first kiss." Sam said over dinner one night.

"Gabe?" Dean asked, eyes widening.

"He had scars too."

"Bite marks and everything?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "We-we should go after 'em, huh?" Dean sighed.

"Probably." Sam said trying to hide his eagerness. Dean looked agitated.

"I-I really did like Cas. He was cute. I just...I wanted to know who'd done those...things to him. I wanted to make them hurt." Dean said softly.

"They grew up in a lab like rats." Sam said shuddering at the thought. "There were lots of them; at least that's what Gabe said. He said when he escaped he found Cas who had been put through a lot more from the scientists and helped him. He said Cas was really messed up by them and he felt like he had to protect him. He's kinda like a mama bear." Sam chuckled. "He killed five zombies to protect me on our supply run."

"Cas couldn't even kill one." Dean said.

"They need us." Sam said.

"Fine. Pack up we'll leave after dinner." Dean said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Cas was sitting in the corner of a storage container. He was shivering, the metal walls and concrete floors made a cool place to spend the night, but Gabriel said it would be safe. He was going from container to container looking for supplies, but most of them had already been raided. His ankle was twisted and the bite on his arm was still healing rendering Cas practically useless. Well, he thought, his inability to fell the undead already made him pretty useless. The sliding door opened and Gabe slipped inside undetected, a fresh bite on his shoulder and the black blood of the zombie hoard splattered all across him. "Gotcha something." Gabe said grinning as he held up a boot. The big kind people with sprained ankles wear that make them walk with a thud. "I had two of these, but one broke in a skull so it was pretty useless." Gabe said also handing Cas a wooden crutch.

"Thank you Gabriel." Cas said as he began putting the boot on.

"No problem-o kiddo." Gabe said ruffling his little brother's hair.

"D-do you think we can head back soon?" Cas asked hesitantly.

"We're not going back." Gabriel's features darkened. "Ever."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Sam held his gun aloft, a prize from his supply run with Gabe, scanning the darkness for any signs of danger. Dean was crouched in the dirt, tracking skills being put to the test. They'd been at it for about a week, and it was slow going, but Dean had managed to follow the trail this far. Sam shifted, his backpack a heavy burden on his lanky frame. "C'mon Sammy, this way." Dean whispered.

They continued on before reaching a yard of storage containers. "I can't track on concrete." Dean grumbled.

"Leave it to me." Sam grinned as he led his brother to the office where they broke into the main computer and accessed the logs. It was a pretty high tech system that showed which had been broken into and listed when reports were sent to the police station. From that Sam figured the last one sent, B87, must be the one they were holed up in. They followed the signs and got to B87. "How do I look?" Sam asked turning to Dean. His hair was in need of a cut and his clothes were wrinkled and dirty, his face could use a scrub and he needed to eat more to fill out his lanky form.

"Ya look good kid." Dean said punching him in the shoulder playfully.

"You too Dean." Sam said grinning as he knocked on the steel door. "Gabe?" He called.

"Shh! Get in here!" The door opened and Sam was yanked inside. Dean followed suit. "Sammy!" Gabe hugged him tightly.

"Hey Gabe." Sam said blushing.

"Cas." Dean said rushing over to the other, eyes flicking from the boot to the crutch to his eyes. "How ya feeling buddy?"

"Dean get away from my baby brother." Gabe growled pushing Dean away.

"No, Gabe. I know you're mad, but hear him out. Dean, tell him what you told me." Sam said looking urgently between Dean and Gabe. Sam hesitantly took Gabe's hand and looked into his eyes with that puppy dog face. "Please?" Gabe looked back at Dean skeptically, but waved for him to explain.

"Look Gabe, I know I'll never be good enough for Cas, but I'd like to try to make it up to him because he's really great and I think he's gorgeous so I was gunna ask him out on a date, but dates aren't really a thing in the apocalypse, ya know?" Dean mumbled blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-you think I'm gorgeous?" Cas murmured blushing furiously.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked tugging softly on Gabe's sleeve.

"We go on a date." Gabe said grinning taking Sam's hand.

"You good to walk, Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded and got to his feet, crutch under one arm and Dean under the other.

"Then let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

They were stepping out of the diner, full bellies for the first time in a long time. Dean figured since it was a date, it was okay if they splurged on food. Gabe chuckled, one arm around Sam's shoulder as he pat his belly. "I haven't had a meal like that since...ever." He chuckled.

"Me neither." Castiel said leaning heavily on his crutch.

"Mom used to make us food like that." Dean said softly. Sam looked away with a slightly sad expression.

"I say we go raid a bar, see what they got left, and get wasted." Dean said punching his brother in the shoulder and giving his an apologetic and reassuring smile.

"I'm down!" Gabe said steering them down the road.

They got to the nearest bar and stepped through the shattered glass that was where the windows had been long ago. Dean hopped over the bar before shouting as three zombies lurched up to grab him.

"Dean!" Castiel's eyes went wide, blue saucers full of fear as he dove over the bar, feeling the shattered glass of old broken bottles cut into him as he threw himself between two of the zombies and Dean. Sam leveled his gun at one and took its head off while the other sunk its teeth into Cas. Dean stomped the head in of the third before Cas impaled the last one on his crutch. It struggled against the wood sticking through its chest grabbing for Cas who scrambled away. Dean shot it in the head before grabbing Cas and dragging him away.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean asked inspecting the bite mark.

"It won't turn me." Castiel said softly.

"I know that!" Dean growled. "I still don't want you to get hurt for me." Dean said angrily. Castiel's eyes watched Dean with awe and wonder.

"Fuckin hell, how we gotta waste good alcohol on your stupid ass." Gabe said grabbing a bottle of vodka from behind the bar. He poured some on Cas's arm before taking a big swig.

"Pass it here." Dean said taking a swig.

"I've never had vodka before." Sam said taking the bottle and taking an experimental sip. He hissed and coughed and handed it to Cas.

"You get used to the burn." Dean said laughing and clapping his brother on the back. "You gunna be alright Cas?" Dean asked looking at his boyfriend as he took the bottle.

"I've had worse." Cas said blushing.

"That...doesn't make me feel better." Dean sighed and drank more.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Dean was lying on the sleeping-bag Gabe and Cas had provided, gun in hand, just listening to the sounds of the storage container. Cas's soft breathing, even and consistent as he lay next to him. Sam was in the next sleeping-bag over. Gabe was sitting by the door, gun in hand, finger on the trigger. Dean felt Cas stretch and nuzzle his face into Dean's neck, curling his arms around Dean's waist. His hold on the gun loosened and he took his finger off the trigger as he put his nose in Cas's raven hair and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Sam looked around the end of the counter, Gabriel's golden hair having just disappeared around the slushy dispenser. He stuffed the frayed card in his bag before following his boyfriend. "You know the marks?" Gabe said as he meandered down the trashed store. Sam nodded, wanting to comfort Gabe, knowing he didn't like to talk about things like this. "Cassie and I are immune to the bites, and no matter how many times we get bit, that's all it is, a bite. And it hurts like a bitch and my brothers and sisters were all tested on. Cas and I are the only ones who...we're all that's left. My family was huge, and now, it's just us. Cas was never like the others though. They'd do things like set little Anna loose in a cage with a pack of zombies and see if they'd kill her. She'd fight back; kill a few before they tore her apart. But Cas, he...he has no fight. He can't kill them. So when I got out, I couldn't just leave him. The rest, they're probably all dead by now, but I just left them. At the time I could justify it, I needed to get out of there, I had to run, but I just couldn't leave him. But now, things are different, and I have you and Cas has Dean, and I just...I can't help but think of them. I just left them." Gabe leaned against the display shelves, back to Sam.

"Gabe-" Sam tugged softly on his boyfriend's sleeve, turning the other to face him. "-we can go back for them."

"N-no. I'd never put you or Cas in danger like that." Gabe said taking Sam's hand and pulling him down to kiss him softly. "But thanks."

"Will you follow me anywhere I go?" Sam asked, big brown eyes watching his boyfriend with complete trust.

"Of course, but if you go there...it's not safe. For anyone." Gabe said.

"I understand." Sam said kissing Gabe before returning to scavenging.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Where the fuck are those two?" Gabe asked. Dean checked his watch, a recent gift Gabe had apparently been unaware of.

"Cas is taking Sam to the sketchy compound where you were tortured. Sam said the only way he'd get you there was to go there himself so he got me this watch and told me after four hours to tell you so you could go after him." Dean said shrugging.

"You fucking shit! Do you know how dangerous it is to let those two go there together?" Gabriel shoved Dean off his chair and took off running. Dean sighed and packed up a backpack, with food and guns before closing their little hideout and locking it. He hooked the key to the bag and took off as an easy trot, having been updated on the path the two had planned on taking.

His tracking skills told him Gabe was following a vaguely similar path, crashing his way after them. He caught up after a day, found Cas with a few new bumps and bruises, but Sam was okay and Gabe was hot on their trail. "Should we get going?" Cas asked, Dean's hand engulfing his. Dean's presence had infused him with renewed vigor and unwavering courage.

"Yeah." Sam said looking in the dark woods around them with worry.

"Don't worry Sammy, he'll be okay." Dean said giving his brother a reassuring smile. Sam nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"We're getting close. Maybe one day's hike that way." Cas said pointing.

"Maybe we should wait here for Gabe. He should have caught up by now." Sam said softly.

"He's not a very good tracker; he may not be following our trail, probably blindly running to where you'd be." Dean said.

"Then we have to go there now!" Sam said urgently.

"If we go any further tonight we'll be no use tomorrow." Castiel said softly. "My brother will not get any closer than necessary. He will stay out of sight, in a place where he can see your approach."

"You're right Cas. Sorry." Sam said sitting.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Gabriel glared at the fence, metal, barbed wire, everything cold and dangerous and painful he'd been repressing. _Unending attacks could be heard beyond the concrete walls. Moans and scratching and screams and gunshots drifted through the barred window to Gabriel's ears. His brothers and sisters grew up in a beautiful place, a farm with rolling hills and cows that grazed. The house was big and warm and soft and full of laughter and love. The memories hurt now, as the scene quickly fell to fire and blood and death. His family was either slaughtered by the dead or dragged here by "them." Their compound was surrounded by barbed wire and fences. The ground of the outside area was concrete, the floor of the inside area were concrete, the walls were concrete, everything was cold and grey and imposing. The chains on his wrists chafed and bled, but he shuffled his bare feet and looked into the grey as the moans of the hungry dead pressed in on him. He heard whimpers as the other few of his siblings still alive were shoved outside with him. Castiel, and Anna, the younger children, and Michael and Lucifer, the eldest. Anna was covered in marks, bites, bruises, cuts, she looked like a rag doll that had been beaten against a wall. Her red hair was caked in blood and down past her waist. She had always been small, but her usually shy and demure attitude had changed quickly upon arrival here. Lucifer and Michael had always been hard, big, scary, brothers, but sweet little Anna had been broken. Castiel however, was still the same. Always had his head in the clouds, his big blue eyes looking to his brothers and sister for guidance. Gabriel looked to Lucifer's sneering face, and Michael's apathetic one before he turned back to Cas's, big scared eyes. Cas needed something to believe in. In a world where everything was cement, and cold, and dead, where pain came every day, where he had no hope of survival, Gabe couldn't let "them" hurt him anymore. He would never let "them" hurt this sweet unchanging oblivious little dork. He smiled at his baby brother. "Don't worry Cassie." He said softly. "I'll never let them hurt you again."_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Maybe we should move closer. If he could see us he'd be here by now." Sam said, big puppy eyes watching for any signs of his boyfriend.

"I would advise against getting any closer." Castiel shifted uncomfortably. He rubbed his wrists absently until Dean took his hand and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"How about this, you two stay here where it's safe, I'll go scout out a little closer." Dean offered. Cas's grip on his hand tensed.

"I don't-" Cas started.

"Alright." Sam interrupted.

"Same rules. Twelve hours then split. You two head back to the storage container." Dean said tapping his watch.

"Twelve?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's just a scouting mission, if I'm gone that long you two get out of here, get someplace safe." Dean said firmly looking between the two.

"Ok." Sam said softly.

"Yes Dean." Cas murmured.

"Make sure Cas is still in once piece when I get back." Dean said to Sam who looked at Cas.

"Sure." Sam said. "If you find Gabe, please bring him home."

"Bitch." Dean said, eyes on his little brother.

"Jerk." Sam managed a weak smile. Dean kissed Cas goodbye and set off.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

He had been past the edge of the woods for about five minutes before he saw Gabe. Running at top speed towards him along the edge of the woods. Dean smirked and slid back into the cover of conifers.

"You dumb stupid idiot!" Gabe snapped shoving Dean.

"Do you want me to take you to Sam or not?" Dean bit back angrily.

"Now." Gabe growled.

Dean took too much pleasure in the control he had over Gabe. Finally consenting, he led Gabriel back to where he'd left Sam and Cas. Their little camp was devoid of the two little brothers but their bags were still there and a note was nailed to a tree that read " _Come out, come out, and play, little brother._ " Gabriel ripped it off the tree and tore it into little pieces screaming in fury. "If my brother hurts a hair on either of them Dean, you will be to blame."

"Let's go get them." Dean growled handing Gabe a gun.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Cas?" Sam's voice carried through the concrete halls to the cell a few doors down. "You there?"

"Yes Sam." Castiel replied, voice small and shaking just as he was. Slumped in the corner of what used to be his whole world, he couldn't stop shaking. The shackles, their little jingle with every move he made, brought him right back. Back to when they would hurt him. " _Don't worry Cassie. I'll never let them hurt you again._ " His vision blurred as tears stung his eyes.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Castiel was not okay, but he knew how to conceal his inner pain, Sam however, was no doubt having a hard time concealing the busted lip and black eye. Possibly a broken nose and some toes on his left foot.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" Castiel asked. He had suffered no bodily injury.

"Oh, don't worry about me." Sam chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"How do we get inside?" Dean asked scratching the back of his head as he scanned the compound for weak spots. It appeared to have none.

"Getting caught seems to work." Gabriel replied snarkily.

"It doesn't look like it has any weak spots." Dean grumbled.

"We'll have to go through the gate to the door on the right." Gabe said pointing.

"Ambush."

"Definitely."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

AN: I'm seeking input from you, dear reader. This is the end, I can write one more chapter or should I just end leave it here?

Castiel heard the door to the "yard" open and peered into the bright cool air. Hesitantly he stepped out, bare feet icy against the concrete floor. The chains jingled and made him wince, but the air was fresh and he breathed it in deeply.

"What happens now?" Sam asked, looking ready for a fight despite being able to see out of only one and favoring his injured foot.

"This is the yard; we get our vitamin D before going back inside." Castiel replied softly.

Shouting and gunshots floated by on the cool breeze and Sam strained against his restraints trying to get a better angle to hear the noise.

"Dean! Gabe!" Sam screamed struggling against the chains as they began retracting link by link, pulling him back into the cold dark cell.

"Sam." Castiel called, pulling against his own chains. "Break your thumbs and run." Castiel said remembering how Gabe had escaped before. "If anyone can make it out you can."

"I won't leave you Cas!" Sam shouted pulling against the chains desperately. "Don't worry Cas. I don't let them hurt you." Cas's eyes went wide as he watched Sam struggle desperately.

"No-One-Will-Hurt-Me-But-Me!" Cas screamed as he snapped his thumbs and slipped loose from the shackles on his wrists. He grabbed Sam's hands, looking like a desperate wild animal. "No one will hurt you." Cas said, eyes wide as he snapped Sam's thumbs. Sam shouted angrily but slipped out of the shackles and allowed Cas to drag him to the fence. Cas looked at Sam, fingers bleeding, limping, only able to see out of one eye. Cas pulled Sam up and onto his back before climbing the fence, throwing Sam over the barbed wire and onto the ground past the concrete foundation that Cas had accepted as his world for so long. He crawled over the barbed wire, feeling it tear and rip and cut until he was over. He flopped down, feeling everything hurt. He picked Sam back up and took off as Sam clung to his back. "Dean!" Cas called as the gunshots slowed. He got to the gate and saw Gabriel taking on seven zombies crouching over Dean's body.

"Gabe!" Sam called, clutching Cas desperately. Gabe looked up in time to catch Sam. Cas grabbed the gun Dean had dropped and fired the few remaining bullets into the dead around them. One sunk its teeth into his arm and he bashed its skull in with the butt of the gun before jumping on one and slamming its head into the concrete. He stomped in the head of another and then stood, covered in gore looking like a crazed beast. He sunk to one knee and checked on Dean.

"He's alive. Just knocked out. I made sure he didn't get bit." Gabe said softly, looking like he'd gone through a blender.

"Can you walk?" Cas asked standing and picking up Dean's lifeless body.

"I can manage." Gabe smirked as he stood and picked up Sam.

"Let's go home."


	19. Chapter 19

Dean cracked open the lid of a can of beans, looking around at the motley crew surrounding him. Cas looked more mummy than anything else. Between the cuts and the ankle and the thumbs, there was barely a part of him that didn't need proper medical attention. He poured half the beans into a bowl and put it on Cas's lap. Next was Sam, his black eye, broken toes, broken thumbs, busted lip, he also got half a can. Gabriel got the next half, the majority of his injuries were bite marks but there was also the occasional cut from a vengeful tree branch. He looked similar to Cas, more bandage than skin. He got the last half. "Splurging are we?" Gabe asked noting the two empty cans.  
"It's a special occasion." Sam nodded with an expression that said he knew what was going on.  
"Is it a holiday?" Cas asked looking at Dean who shook his head.  
"Is it...an anniversary?" Gabe asked. Again a shake.  
"It's your birthday!" Sam said cheering.  
"Shhh-" Dean waved at him to lower the volume "-we didn't know when your birthdays were so we figured we'd celebrate today." Sam said producing a folded up card from his backpack.  
"Sticky fingers." Gabe teased. Sam grinned and urged him to open it.  
"Its not stealing if you kill the owner." Dean grinned and pulled out a folded up piece of paper with Cas's name scribbled on it.  
"If I had known, I'd've gotten you something too." Cas said accepting the homemade card with awe.  
"It's not my birthday." Dean chuckled and kissed Cas's head.  
"Alright let's see what we got-" Gabe tore open the wrinkled envelope and pulled out the card. Its soundbite had been damaged so it made a eerie squealing noise before fizzling out.  
"Well that was fun." Gabe laughed looking over to where Sam was looking disappointed. "Hey kiddo, you know I love it. First birthday card since I was your age after all." Gabe kissed Sam. Cas opened his card and read the note Dean had written.  
"Dean-" Cas looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes "-I didn't know you felt like that."  
"Shut up and kiss me, alright?" Dean didn't want to be all sappy in front of Sam and Gabe.


End file.
